Rhythm of Love Italy X Reader Songfic
by drivingtheminsane
Summary: A reader-insert songfic based on the song Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's featuring our rather adorable Feliciano Vargas :D


**Reader P.O.V:**

"Feli! Get down from there!" I call. It's frightening to see him precariously sitting on the edge of one of the numerous bridges that cross over the water roads of Venice, with his legs dangling off the edge. He doesn't seem to respond.

"Feli, _quit fooling around_! Please, get down here!" I call again. He looks down at me, with that dazed look of his – the one which tells me that he's lost in the clouds, again. His eyes lighten up when he sees me, and he pouts at my pleas of him being closer to Earth.

"But…_I love the view from up here_!" and beckons me to join him. I bite my lip in apprehension, then giggle as I start climbing the bridge to join him…

**Feliciano's P.O.V:**

I patted the empty spot next to me as _ came near.  
>"It's not really safe to sit up here, you know." She said softly, as she sat down, her back towards the water. I can't help but stare at her, fascinated. Her shy smile, as she shields her face from the sun makes me feel like gently kiss her as I-<p>

"Feli, really. Please. Get down, now."

"Ssh…ssh" I told her quietly, as I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Can't you feel _the warm sun…and the wind your ear_?" She looked back at me, a smile playing up on her lips. As _ gently swung her legs over the edge of the bridge, I smiled, and put an arm around her shoulders, as her head rested on my shoulders. _"We'll watch the world from above – as it turns to the rhythm of love_." I whispered, as she blushed slightly. That was my favourite thing about _ - the way she would blush at my compliments. It'd often make me feel more…confident. Like she would listen to what I was saying…that's what she was – my confidence.

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
>She begs me to come down<br>Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
>I told her, "I love the view from up here<br>Warm sun and wind in my ear  
>We'll watch the world from above<br>As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

~X~  
>Seated at outdoor table of a small trattoria*, I was hoping that _ was enjoying Venice. I'd been trying to show her the 'true' Venice – without all its tourist trappings. I wanted her to see my favourite town for what it was – in its essence, because that's where its beauty was.<p>

All of a sudden, I heard some nostalgic tune waft out from the trattoria*…a sixties song from Italian cinema…some folk song from the yesteryears…the accordion…the guitar…the drums beat…so gentle, so melodious. I couldn't help tap my foot as the vaguely familiar tune drifted out from the radio.

_My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<br>A beautiful song to be sung_

All of a sudden, I grabbed _' s hand. She looked startled, as she dropped her cutlery. I pulled her to her feet, quickly, and spun her around, laughing.  
>"Wh-what are you doing, Feli?" she asked gently, as I turned her to face me.<br>"Let's dance!" I exclaimed, placing my hand gently on her waist and taking her left hand in my right hand.  
>I could see her slightly blush, in the moonlight, as she slightly stuttered. "B-but..Feli…this…it's the middle of the street!"<br>"Not a problem, tesorina*." I replied, before I started humming the song on the radio. I could feel my heart beating loudly, almost in rhythm to the drumbeat, or the guitar strums of the wonderful song on the radio. I hoped she couldn't hear it…my heart – that is! The moonlight illuminated her bright, blue eyes, and I couldn't help but slightly blush myself, as she giggled softly, following the steps that I led her through.

"This isn't bad, is it?" I asked. She threw her head back and laughed – an open, hearty laugh.  
>"Bad, Feli? This is perfect!" she replied. She rolled her eyes, as she tried to cover up her blush, and I pulled her in closer.<br>_"Good"_, I whispered, _"Because we may only have tonight, but till the morning sun, you're mine._" She opened her eyes and looked straight back at me, her deep blue eyes holding more emotion in them than I could fathom. She rested her heads on my shoulder, and exhaled softly, sending shivers down my spine.

_"All mine"_ I mumbled, just before our lips met.

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love_

~X~  
>That night, as we danced, I think I got to know _ better than I had since we met. As we laughed and danced along the empty alleys of Venice and I hummed the song on the radio, while her laughter chimed musically, I knew that I'd never let her be alone, ever again. Because she's the one I'd want to be with – forever.<p>

_When the moon is low  
>We can dance in slow motion<br>And all your tears will subside  
>All your tears will dry<em>

~X~  
><strong>Reader P.O.V<strong>  
>Bleary-eyed, you reached out, half expecting the empty space on the bed beside you. Still, the realisation hit you like an unexpected wave in the ocean, as you jolted up. Seeing a note on Feliciano's side of the bed, you hastily unfold it. In his familiar, slightly cursive, large letters, only one sentence was written:<p>

Just four more days.

There was also a cute little sketch of someone that resembled a very beautiful you in the corner, dancing with what seemed like, in your opinion, a very poor rendition of him. Smiling to yourself, as you put away the note, you started humming that infectious tune from last night. As you made the bed, you truly did wish he didn't have to leave for another one of those dastardly "World Conferences" again,but you were beaming even wider than before when you thought of how idyllic last night really was…

…it was only four days, after all.

~X~

_And long after I've gone  
>You'll still be humming along<br>And I will keep you in my mind  
>The way you make love so fine<em>

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Trattoria - less formal restaurant, more homely :)  
>**Tesorina - vaguely means "little treasure" from what I gather...<p>

Oh, and this is the bridge from the beginning It's the only bridge left in Venice without a parapet - potentially romantic? I think so!  
>And this is the <span>song<span> that this story is based off. True - the song DOES have a sadder meaning (it's about an ex who rejects him yet again), but I think Feliciano Vargas is the only guy on earth who can make it romantic AND happy!


End file.
